inu randomness
by sandmankopo
Summary: really just a really really really random thing about stuff that would really never happen in the show or movies... yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**INUYASHA RANDOMNESS!!! **

**Ok, this was just sumthin really random that developed in my head, so if you want me to think of more stuff, your gonna have to give me ideas...**

**Please note: I do not own Inu Yasha (ouch... that hurts to say...it ticks me off so badly)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Inu Yasha and Kagome strolled through the forest of magical singing trees...and other things that you find in a forest. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining beautifully in the sky; not a cloud was in site. Inu Yasha was just thinking how boring searching for the Shikon Jewel shards was becoming, because EVERY time they found a peice, Kagome got kidnapped, and then he had to go save her.**

**Inu Yasha sighed. Kagome looked up at him. Inu looked down at her. Kikyo appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Die Wench!" Kikyo cried, loosing an arrow at Kagome.**

**Kagome ran around in circles, screaming as Inu slapped his face. _'Oh my gosh! I'm working with an idiot!_' Inu thought exasperatedly.**

**Suddenly, Kagome stopped and shot a glittering arrow back at Kikyo. Kagome then started sidestepping, waving her arms like the little wiggly things they are. Therefore, a big flashy battle of flashes formed between the two...can i call them relatives, 'cause she's her reincarnation and...err...yeah...**

**Anyways, Inu Yasha gasped at the sound of a high pitched screech that sounded very much like a little girl in distress. Miroku called his name and Inu went charging through the singing trees. He paused. That was a very catchy song they sang. Very catchy indeed.**

**"Here in the night, i see the sun," Inu Yasha sang along. It was a wonder he never sang, his singing voice is very nice.**

**The Screechy Scream of Horror returned and Inu set out again, still singing with the trees. Unusually enough, a flash of lightning struck Inu Yasha, causing him to turn brown and make his hare hurt. Yes, he did have a hare. It was named Bob. Inu collapsed and weeped for the pain that his dear Bob felt, becoming a bunny barbeque. But, alas, he had not time to weep for his bunny friend, he once again darted through the singing forest. Inu began to think of why it would suddenly lightning on a balmy day like that...**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, give reviews if you want to know what happens with the Screechy Scream of Horror, Bob, and Kagome's weird fight with Kikyo...I MEAN IT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again (ouch) I do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

**So, Inu Yasha was rushing to the Screechy Scream of Horror's aid somewhere in the forest of singing trees while Bob, his hare, sat limp and crisp on the ground...**

* * *

**Sudenly, Inu came to a clearing in which Miroku was cowering against a tree as Sango aproached threateningly, sword in hand. Miroku let out a surprisingly girlish scream.**

**_'Hmmm..._' thought Inu. _'So THAT'S where the Screechy Scream of Horror came from..._Miroku**

**Sango turned to Inu Yasha and hissed, revealing pointy teeth and Kirara. Inu blinked. Why was Sango eating Kirara? I really dont know...so dont ask. Let's just say that Kirara just jumped in there...**

**"Erm...Sango?" Inu said hesitantly; quite out of character for the 'charge in, kill all' half-demon. Sango didnt look to good. "Are you aware of Kirara in your mouth?" Sango slowly nodded, teeth still bared. Kirara mewed.**

**"Inu Yasha...HELP!!!" Miroku yelled, still cowering in front of the tree.**

**Sango lunged for Miroku. Inu leapt forward and grabbed sango. The demon hunter struggled violently. Inu held out one hand in front of Sango's mouth. Sango froze and opened her mouth and Kirara hopped onto Inu Yasha's hand. Inu released Sango and patted her on the head. Sango beamed up at the half-demon. Inu's ears twitched uncomfortably.**

**"Well, that was odd," Inu remarked. Sango never beamed. She was all sparkly and glittery and...**

**PUFF!**

**Inu Yasha vanished, charging back to Kagome, who was tied in a vicious battle with Kikyo. When Inu Yasha reached Kagome, she was jumping around, obviously hyper and happy. Kikyo lay on the ground, dead (again). Inu Yasha gasped.**

**"Kikyoooooooo!!!!!!" Inu Yasha desparately cried, dropping next to the corpse.**

**"Oh, Inu Yasha, you nasty little dog," Kagome sobbed. "SIT SIT SIT!!"**

**Inu collapsed onto the corpse three times. he stood, but collapsed, for Kagome showed no sign of ending this frenzied sit-a-thon. **

* * *

**Tune in next time, when Sessho-Maru appears all sobby-like Oo ...oi... REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inu Yasha!

WHAT WILL INU DO????? WILL KAGOME EVER END THIS SIT-A-THON?!…

* * *

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!" Kagome yelled.

"Inu Yasha! My dear little brother!" Sessho-Maru cried, appearing just as suddenly as Kikyo had.

Kagome froze and stared at the dog-demon. Inu Yasha numbly stood and drew his Tetsiega…(who knows how to spell that?) Sessho-Maru skipped over to Inu and hugged him…and kissed him…whoa…

"Oh, Inu Yasha! I'm so sorry for attacking you, what? Once every week for the past three months? I'M SORRY!" Fluffy blubbered. "I've been so terrible to you!"

"Inu Yasha, stand back!" Sango yelled, finally out of her crazy frenzy. She wielded her great boomerang (if anyone knows what its called, help!).

"Lord Sessho-Maru! Look out!" Rin cried, soaring down with Jakin on Ah-Un.

Sessho-Maru squealed and retreated behind a tree. Everyone stared after him.

"Hey!" Kagome cried. "Where's Miroku?"

"Oh, he was kidnapped by elvish dwarves," Sango remarked. "They went... that-a-way!"

Sango bounded off into the trees. No one moved. Suddenly, an elvish dwarf jumped out of the trees and grabbed Shippo. The elvish dwarf kissed Shippo and ran away. Everyone stared. Once again, the Screechy Scream of Horror sounded. Miroku charged into the centre of the confused group. He violently shook Shippo.

"SAVE ME FROM THE SHORT ELVES!!!" Miroku screamed.

Three tiny female elves appeared out of nowhere and hugged Miroku. Sango glared at Miroku as she entered the clearing. Miroku slowly backed away from Sango. Sango's eye twitched as she approached the terrified monk, a scary glint in her eyes.

"Sango, be reasonable, now...S-Sango?" the monk stammered.

"O-oh say can you see my-y eyes if you can then my hair's to short!" sang the trees.

Inu Yasha blinked. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBB!!" Inu sobbed. Kagome hugged Inu comfortingly.

* * *

riiiiiight... i really have no idea how to continue this, so... ideas would be nice... yeah... review please 


	4. Chapter 4

so very sorry for taking months to update. but yunno, i've been what you call 'busy'...or 'lazy' as it may be. sorry. really i am! 

yeah yeah, i don't own inuyasha...

* * *

A loud slap sounded, a red handprint appearing on Miroku's face. He swallowed uncomfortably, tears rolling down his face. "Ow," he mumbled.

Kagome glanced at Sesho-Maru, who still remained hidden behind the singing trees. "Are you okay?" She wondered.

"B-b-bob-b-b..." Inu yasha continued to sob.

Sesho-Maru gave an indignant cough as he stepped away from the tree. "Of course, why on earth would you think otherwise?" he said in a stupid high-and-mighty voice.

Kagome slowly nodded uncertainly as Rin started to pull on Shippo's tail. Shippo whimpered and ran to hide behind the dark-haired woman. The fox-demon glanced around with shifty eyes. "I really wish these trees would stop singing!" he whispered uneasily.

"Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred minutes, five hundred, twenty-five thousand moments so deeeeaaaaarrr!" the trees were singing now.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" Jaken screached, pointing to the sky. "It's the portal to the Far-Off Land of Twinkles and Rainbows!!! Naraku's home!!!!!"

All eyes darted to the colourful, sparkly, swirly spot in the sky, sucking up all of the singing trees and the group of human's/ demons/ half-demons. Many-a screams rang out into the air as dirt and tree and people went flying into the abyss of colour!

"OMG!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Miroku screamed in a girly voice.

With a loud WHOOOOOOOOSH!! they were pulled into the colourful, sparkly dimension that was full of bright colours and sparkles! And all was well and good for none of them had died as Miroku had assumed. But Jaken was plopped back to the earth where there were no more singing trees because the colourful land didnt like him. No, not at all, it hated him!! Out of the blue area (yes the light blue area!) appeared a gigantic pile of MANGOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ohm, mangoes!

Rin ran up to the mangoes and threw one at Inu. Fluffy screached at Inu's mad face, all wrinkly and old-looking. the half-demon strode toughly up to the mangoes and plopped on on the little girl's head. Without warning, the rest of their companions dove at the mangoes and threw them at each other (or ate them in my case. i like mangos...). Within minutes it was a sticky, gross, mango-smelling mango-mess! Everyone was covered in mango slime. Yum mango slime.

Kagome smiled widely, a mango seed stuffed into her mouth. She spat out the seed. "Now what?" she asked.

Everyone shrugged, unsure of what to do. Sango smiled, an idea coming to her head. "I've got an idea! follow me!!" she yelled and started walking of, the mango making a squelching noise in her sandals that was much like the sound of the fat that didnt go in our soup this morning being squeezed. That was a yummy soup.

* * *

join me (whenever that may be) when i go through with the plan to sell Naraku stainless steel mittens! again, i'm very sorry for the longly delaid update!!!!!! please review!!!


End file.
